prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bro Mans
The BroMans were a professional wrestling tag team consisting of Robbie E and DJ Z who were in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). History Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Formation (2013) Robbie E started allying himself with Jessie Godderz on the May 2 episode of Impact Wrestling, where they teamed with Joey Ryan in a handicap match against Rob Terry, which the team lost after Robbie and Jessie walked out on Ryan and left him to be pinned. On the June 27 episode of Impact Wrestling, Robbie and Jessie, accompanied by Tara, confronted TNA World Tag Team Champions Gunner and James Storm and presented themselves as the BroMans. The following week, The BroMans were defeated by Gunner and Storm in a non-title match. On the August 8 episode of Impact Wrestling, The BroMans (Jessie Godderz and Robbie E) and Mickie James were defeated by Gunner, Storm and ODB in a six-person mixed tag team match. On the September 26, episode of Impact Wrestling The BroMans (Jessie Godderz & Robbie E) and Gail Kim were defeated by Eric Young, ODB and Joseph Parks in a six-person mixed tag team match. On the October 17, 2013, edition of Impact Wrestling, Robbie E defeated Hernandez, Christopher Daniels and Eric Young in a four corners match to get the advantage of the last entry in the Bound for Glory tag team gauntlet match. TNA World Tag Team Champions (2013–2014) On the Countdown to Bound for Glory Pre-show The BroMans (Jessie Godderz and Robbie E) with "Mr. Olympia" Phil Heath defeated Chavo Guerrero and Hernandez, Bad Influence (Christopher Daniels and Kazarian) and Eric Young and Joseph Park to earn a TNA World Tag Team Championship match on the Pay-per view, The BroMans defeated Storm and Gunner to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship. The BroMans made their first televised title defense on the October 31 episode of Impact Wrestling, defeating Gunner and Storm in a rematch. On the November 22, 2013, Thanksgiving edition of Impact Wrestling, The BroMans won the first ever tag team turkey bowl match defeating Dewey Barnes and Norv Fernum, in the process forcing them to wear the annual turkey suits, the same night Zema Ion made his return to TNA, joining the BroMans as their personal DJ. On the December 12 episode of Impact Wrestling, Ion took part in a Feast or Fired match, winning one of the four briefcases. The following week on December 19 during Final Resolution, Ion's briefcase was revealed to contain an X Division Championship match. On the December 26 episode of Impact Wrestling, The BroMans teamed with Ethan Carter III and Rockstar Spud in a handicap match defeating Sting and Jeff Hardy. On February 23, 2014, The BroMans lost the TNA World Tag Team titles to The Wolves during a TNA House Show. They regained the titles by defeating The Wolves and Wrestle-1 team Team 246 (Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo) at the TNA/Wrestle-1 Kaisen: Outbreak supershow in Tokyo, Japan on March 2. On March 9, 2014, at Lockdown, Team MVP (MVP, The Wolves (Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards) and Willow) defeated Team Dixie (Bobby Roode, Austin Aries and The BroMans (Robbie E and Jessie Godderz). On April 27, 2014, at Sacrifice, The Wolves defeated The BroMans and Zema Ion in a No Disqualification 3-on-2 Handicap match to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship. The BroMans would fail to capture the titles in a rematch against The Wolves during a Ladder match. Various feuds and disbanding (2014–2016) On June 15, 2014, at Slammiversary XII The BroMans (Jessie Godderz and DJ Z) were defeated by Marshall and Ross Von Erich of the Von Erich family by disqualification who were being accompanied by father, Kevin Von Erich. On the July 3, episode of Impact Wrestling Godderz and DJ Z unsuccessfully challenged The Wolves in a three-way tag team match for the TNA World Tag Team Championship that also included The Menagerie (Knux and The Freak). On the July 24, episode of Impact Wrestling Robbie E made his return accompanying DJ Z with Jessie Godderz to his match with Low Ki which DJ Z lost. In August 2014, The BroMans began allying themselves with The Beautiful People (Angelina Love and Velvet Sky). On the September 10, episode of Impact Wrestling The BroMans (Jessie Godderz and Robbie E) teamed with Velvet Sky defeating The Menagerie (Knux, Crazzy Steve and Rebel). On October 22, 2014, The BroMans (Jessie Godderz and DJ Z) entered a number one contenders tournament for the TNA World Tag Team Championships losing to The Hardys (Matt and Jeff Hardy) in the first round of the tournament. On November 1, 2014, The BroMans (Jessie Godderz and Robbie E) along with DJ Z were defeated by Team 246 (Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo) with Minoru Tanaka during the Wrestle-1's Keiji Mutoh 30th Anniversary show. On January 23, 2015, episode of Impact Wrestling, The BroMans competed in the Feast or Fired match, during the match Velvet Sky assisted Robbie E by grabbing a feast or fired brief case but during the brief case reveal Robbie turned this around on Sky claiming that she should open the case since she was the one who originally retrieved it. Sky opened the brief case containing the pink slip. On April 17, 2015 The BroMans turned face after losing to the Dirty Heels with Jessie Godderz leaving the group. In wrestling *'Double finishing moves' **''Bro Down'' (Hart Attack) *'Robbie E's finishing moves' **''FTD – Fresh to Death'' (Cutter) **''Shore Thing'' (Falling neckbreaker, with theatrics) *'Ion's finishing move' **Gory bomb *'Managers' **Tara **Phil Heath *'Entrance themes' **"Bro" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **'"Boom!"' by Dale Oliver (TNA) Championships and accomplishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – Godderz and Robbie E **Turkey Bowl (2013) – Godderz and Robbie E **Feast or Fired (2013 – X Division Championship match) – Ion External links * Profile Category:2013 debuts Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:2016 disbandments